vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Lee
Summary Rock Lee is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto. Kishimoto considers Lee his favorite character to draw, and at first designed Lee to symbolize human weakness. In the anime and manga, Lee is a ninja affiliated with the village of Konohagakure, and is a member of Team Guy, which consists of himself, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Might Guy—the team's leader. Unable to use most ninja techniques, Lee dedicates himself to using solely taijutsu, ninja techniques similar to martial arts. Lee dreams of becoming a "splendid ninja" despite his inabilities. Lee has appeared in several pieces of Naruto media, including the third and fourth featured films in the series, the third original video animation, and several video games, numerous anime and manga publications have commented on Lee's character. IGN compared Lee to Bruce Lee and Noel Gallagher, and Anime News Network called Lee the "goofiest looking character" in the series. Among the Naruto reader base, Lee has been popular, placing high in several popularity polls. Numerous pieces of merchandise have been released in Lee's likeness, including figurines and plush dolls. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A to 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-B Name: Rock Lee Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13-14 pre-timeskip. Currently 18. Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, adept at Taijutsu (Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training), can turn off his body's natural inhibitors via opening his Eight Inner Gates (The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's chakra pathway system. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body, and by opening these gates, one can drastically increase their physical abilities such as strength and speed), master of Suiken (Drunken fist) | Chakra Cloak vastly increases his speed, power, and durability with Naruto's chakra. Attack Potency: Building level | Multi-City Block-Town level with opened Gates via powerscaling | At least Town level | At least City level Speed: Hypersonic+ |''' '''Hypersonic+, faster than in base | At least Hypersonic+ |''' '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 10+ |''' '''Unknown |''' '''Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ to Class TJ | '''At least '''Class TJ | At least Class PJ Durability: Building level | Building level | '''At least '''Town level | At least City level Stamina: Superhuman, goes through intense training for long periods of time Range: Human melee range Standard Equipment: Leg weights, the Might Suit (that green leotard he's wearing), standard shinobi gear (kunai, shuriken etc.) Intelligence: Average, great at fighting Weaknesses: Limited to HtH combat, opening too many gates wears out his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Konoha Senpuu:' A whirlwind-like spinning kick '-Omote Renge:' Lee sends the opponent flying into the Air, and crashes him into the ground. '-Hachimon Tonkou:' Lee can open 6 of the 8 gates, giving him a huge power and speed boost for a given time. '-Ura Renge:' Lee knocks his opponent up into the air, hits them around a few times and sends them crashing back down to the ground. '-Suiken (Drunken Fist):' Lee gets a small power up when he consumes alcohol. Based on Jackie Chan's drunken fist. Key: Base | Gated | Kyuubi Cloak | Adult Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists